five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 March 2015
11:59 i repot 11:59 stranger danger 11:59 halp me 11:59 wot 11:55 You should play it 11:55 no 11:55 It was not 11:55 I was mistaken 11:55 The FNaF3 Demo is only for trusted Youtubers. 11:55 Scott trusts them 11:55 :P 11:55 Yeah 11:56 also 11:56 Not even normal youtubers 11:56 They got a toy golden chica 11:56 dafuq 11:56 wtf 11:56 I meant in RP 11:56 Golden King Freddy 11:56 lets go 11:56 yiff 11:56 some 11:56 I have an idea 11:56 w0t 11:56 "Time to yiff some sausages" 11:56 I'm gonna make a new 11:56 "Ugh..." 11:56 Game 11:56 k 11:57 GOLDEN FREDDY 11:57 FNAF 3 11:57 rly 11:57 Just saw him 11:57 It's called Grand Theft Freddy 11:57 f*cking 11:57 GF 11:57 w0t m8 11:57 He walks outside the office 11:57 You can see him tiptoe 11:57 And then pow 11:57 Right in the kisse 11:57 *kisser 11:57 What do you think of the game? 11:57 gud idea 11:58 Uh 11:58 Good idea but 11:58 What? 11:58 pls no Toy Chica club] 11:58 pls 11:58 oh gawd 11:58 Why not? 11:58 :< 11:58 D: 11:58 Really 11:58 Did you just ask dat 11:59 i repot 11:59 stranger danger 11:59 halp me 11:59 wot 12:00 Haa-ng 12:00 Gn-aah 12:00 dad pls 12:00 Bye 12:02 k 12:02 sup 12:03 hoi 12:04 inhale 12:04 *inhale* 12:04 no gao that's illegal 12:04 i am the king 02:32 ... 02:32 Wow 02:32 I wanna say something really badly but I can't because Rage will kill me 02:32 About Springtrap 02:32 THE URGE 02:32 Don't you dare. 02:32 YOU CAN'T 02:32 I will find you and slaughter you. 02:32 I will hunt you down. 02:33 Ivan will see me on the news. 02:33 Ch-check Scott games please 02:33 Another new teaser 02:33 It explains pretty much what I was about to say 02:34 'Cept Springtrap 02:34 All I see is... black. 02:34 I was actually surprised 02:34 Really? 02:34 Yeah. 02:34 I see 02:34 This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch, Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up! 02:34 02:34 02:34 02:34 For Questions or Comments Please Write: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com 02:34 and blackness 02:34 No, not that 02:35 I know not that 02:35 I don't see anything. The screen is blank 02:35 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_3 02:35 Should be there 02:35 Ah here 02:35 Rage stop right there 02:35 Please 02:35 Really 02:35 Don't look down 02:35 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150302222254/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/e/e5/Inyourmind.jpg 02:35 That's the one 02:36 The new teaser that should be there 02:36 Oooh 02:36 In your mind... 02:36 Yeah, that explains the whole game 02:36 That can mean a lot of things 02:37 Remember "Only one?" 02:37 Oh yeah. 02:37 Too well 02:37 only one may mean you 02:37 There IS only one 02:37 Springtrap 02:37 and everything is all in your mind 02:37 All the others are hallucinations 02:37 Don't be spoiling anything now. 02:37 Uh... I never saw Golden Freddy in the game, if that's counted as a spoiler 02:37 Just sayin 02:38 Huehuehue 02:38 Oh cool 02:38 Cheats 02:38 Not unlocked yet 02:38 Aw 02:38 Golden Freddy is absent 02:38 I am sad 02:39 He was beautiful 02:39 I think Freddy ate him 02:42 Haa-ng 02:42 R.I.P Golden Freddy 02:42 Ivan the iguana 02:42 You will be remembered as that one little troll who killed me on night 7 02:42 *cries* 02:42 I... Golden Freddy... I miss you 02:42 You will be remembered Golden Freddy ;( 02:43 ???: Time to yiff some sausages 02:43 wtf it cant be 02:43 ???: you left me out of your night of debauchary you little duckers 02:47 * Rage the Hedgehog gained 125 exp! 02:47 * Rage the Hedgehog Leveled! 02:47 hi randomz 02:47 * Rage the Hedgehog is not evolving because thats 4 noobz 02:47 Hi 02:47 hoi 02:47 Ivan 02:47 02:47 Remove the RPs category from your paeg 02:47 That will delete it 02:48 k tnx. 02:48 I evolved 02:48 Get yiffed 02:50 My queen made a new character 02:50 Vinny, mother created a new character 02:50 Corey the Ram 02:50 k 02:50 is this now evolv 02:51 Yes 02:51 Get yiffed 02:51 no daddy 02:51 i bab 02:51 y 02:51 I can say 666 and I'm not ded 02:51 me to 02:51 666 02:51 Apparently Foxstar cannot 02:51 666 02:51 wtf demon baby 02:51 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 02:51 i kick myself 02:51 Nice 02:51 SPAM SPAM! 02:51 hi fox 02:51 Hi 02:52 wurf 02:52 dun wory 02:52 i kick myself 02:52 by leavin 02:52 Okay? 02:52 I did it Ivan 02:52 Huehuehue 02:52 Spam Spam 02:53 Toy Spam 02:53 check may da 02:53 i made something 02:53 Not the socks 02:53 no! no mask taking in this place! 02:53 also 02:53 gao 02:53 my hand is cold 02:53 new glov pls 02:53 ask auntie foxstar 02:53 *sets vin's hand on fire* 02:53 There! 02:53 That should help! 02:53 k 02:53 auntie foxstar 02:53 get it 02:53 my hand is on fire 02:53 Uncle MiB 02:53 hey vinny, DA plz? 02:53 it is cold 02:53 Auntie Foxstar 02:53 thevinnyscast.deviantart.com 02:53 do u no what that means 02:54 What? 02:54 http://thevinnyscast.deviantart.com 02:54 what am I? 02:54 Fox x MiB 02:54 An Iguana. 02:54 Ivan the Iguana. 02:54 Gao x MoT 02:54 i learn art of ship 02:54 Yes 02:54 Haa-ng 02:54 Vincent, my child 02:54 If that ship were not true then you would have not been born, son 02:55 I have to talk to you about how things work around here 02:55 When (Shrek) and (Dolan) love each other very much 02:55 i wuld go back in time 02:55 from a different timeline 02:55 And kill u 02:55 tehn make another timeline of urs make me born 02:55 They decide that they want to (Gooby) 02:55 k 02:55 So after (Shrek) and (Dolan) (Gooby) , they have a kid 02:55 And that's how babies are made 02:56 i demon spawn 02:56 how that wok 02:56 pretty much 02:56 (Demon 1) + (Demon 2) = you 02:56 What about me? :P 02:57 Uh 02:57 You are auntie foxstar 02:57 I think you are my queen's sister 02:57 are you my sister 02:57 Whadda bout me 02:57 i dont think so 02:57 hm 02:57 Cousin Rage 02:57 am I a cousin? 02:57 Im an uncle in real life :D 02:57 The son of MiB and Foxstar 02:57 k 02:58 I'm an uncle irl too 02:58 And 8 is my adopted son 02:58 LE GASP! 02:58 My friend was an uncle at 4 years old 02:58 ye 02:58 Kay? 02:58 I got an aunt 02:58 That's younger than me 02:58 I was uncle at 11 02:58 wtf 02:58 Guys guess what 02:58 what 02:58 Fox is not arguing with Rage being her son 02:58 Therefore 02:58 confirmed 02:58 ikr 02:58 MiB x Foxstar confirmed 02:58 this is strange 02:58 y u name me vinny 02:58 ... 02:58 Im so confoosed 02:59 not abbadon 02:59 She has grown to accept it 02:59 btw 02:59 the dark lord of all 02:59 Vinny 02:59 I am the official wiki detective 02:59 k 02:59 I was right 02:59 ? 02:59 And then I was right again 02:59 And was right once more 02:59 DF-FAN!!! being alive is still contested 02:59 Rly 02:59 ye 02:59 Or 02:59 She gave up on this wiki 02:59 I present to you... SOME EVIDENCE 02:59 TAKE THAT! 03:00 *Looks for a link brb* 03:00 Says the guy who thinks Mangle is female. 03:00 wtf shut up skrub 03:00 Scrub* 03:00 1v1 me in League of Legends. 03:00 SHE IS! hnmh 03:00 Say that again. I dare you. 03:00 Here it is 03:00 http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DF-Fan!!!/Confession 03:00 TAKE THAT! 03:00 SHE. IS. 03:00 lol 03:01 Okay 03:01 Well 03:01 Hell 03:01 She gave up on you guys. XD 03:01 Wiki detective/lawyer 03:01 Also 03:01 WTF 03:01 IS WRONG WITH HER BEST FRIEND 03:01 03:01 Yep 03:02 She left 03:02 Because 03:02 SHe hates us 03:02 ALSO 03:02 She thinks we hate her 03:02 WTF HAPPENED TO WIKIA 03:02 GG DF-Fan, GG 03:02 What is it? @ Vinny 03:02 HOLY COW 03:02 WHAT? 03:02 Yes, Vincent my child? 03:02 Wikia glitched out on my god computer 03:02 dafuq 03:03 Again 03:03 This is happening again 03:03 wtf 03:03 Server maintainence 03:03 Repoted 03:03 I report wiki to wiki 03:03 Vinny ban wikia from the wiki 03:03 Please censor bad words... 03:03 They are being mean 03:03 What bad words 03:03 You mean Vinny 03:03 Yea 03:03 Yeah Vinny is a bad word 03:03 Oh so sorry 03:04 hm 03:04 V**ny is a bad word 03:04 vinny 03:04 vinny 03:04 vinny 03:04 AAAHHH 03:04 MY INNOCENT CHILD EYES 03:04 OMG AHHHH 03:04 wtf 03:04 YOU MONSTER FRISBEE 03:04 i'm ur child 03:04 AHHHHH! 03:04 http://thevinnyscast.deviantart.com/art/My-Eyes-517662240 03:04 These are my eyes. 03:05 Haa-ng 03:05 u luv them dun u 03:05 YAY 03:05 IT'S FIXED 03:05 no. dey creepy. 03:06 I might wanna ban DF-FAN!!! 03:06 For being a big fat liar 03:06 Sheesh 03:06 NO. BAD V**NY. 03:06 VINNY* 03:07 Also 03:07 New rule 03:07 Don't talk to DF-FAN!!! 03:07 Because 03:07 She won't talk back 03:07 AND 03:07 She probably doesn't know most of the new users 03:08 You spammed chat 03:08 How so 03:08 Nvm 03:08 Only took up like, 1/4 of the screen 03:08 And it was for Gaomon332's entertainment 03:08 But 03:09 I do apologize. 03:09 Uh 03:09 Uh 03:09 I'll kick myself again. 03:09 hey vinny, Fox, can you lay off Ken for a while? I still need to add stuff. 03:09 There's no point in banning DF fan 03:09 * TheVinnyLord was kicked from the chat. 03:09 If she never comes here anymore 03:09 that was legit 03:09 then why ban her 03:09 becaue 03:09 No one lies to me 03:09 And gets that far away with it 03:09 Okay 03:09 I'm loading the cannon XD 03:09 Nah 03:10 Imma leave her alone 03:10 Writing a story with my new character, Flavia 03:10 In case 03:10 ALSO 03:10 Btw i mead a new character 03:10 Does Chup know about this 03:10 I told him 03:10 rly 03:10 But his brother 03:10 AFK, will listen to music. 03:10 k 03:10 Was on computer 03:10 Wat character 03:11 gao 03:11 remember when someone stole your fazzy pic for a youtube video. XD 03:11 Yeah 03:11 Hell 03:11 what video was that? 03:11 Imma repot that to google 03:11 Chup: Look at dis 03:11 Me: did u make dat 03:11 Chup: no 03:11 Me: wtf 03:11 google 03:12 Hey guuuyys 03:12 some scrub stole art 03:12 i repot 03:12 whaaaaaaaaaaaat? 03:12 Say "me" if you want a huge FNaF 3 spoiler 03:12 No 03:12 Springtrap is only animatronic 03:12 All the others are hallucinations 03:12 Springtrap is B- 03:12 Springtrap is Bo- 03:12 me. 03:12 Springtrap is Bonnie 03:12 heo no 03:12 Also 03:12 He is 03:12 Wait 03:13 When u play audio 03:13 DUH> 03:13 From rooms 03:13 Spam chat so Rage does not see 03:13 Like 03:13 I WILL LEAVE. 03:13 BB laugh 03:13 I SWEAR. 03:13 I already said mate 03:13 It will attract Springtrap 03:13 You were inactive 03:13 SIMPLY BECAUSE OF THIz 03:13 huehuehue 03:13 I saw. 03:13 Your choice 03:13 "Springtrap is Bonnie" 03:13 Hmm 03:13 Tried to protect you 03:13 I mean, luckily it's nothing I could care about, 03:13 I said "Spam so Rage doesn't see" 03:13 Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Crazy DLC of Death 03:13 I saw that too 03:13 FNAF 3 version time 03:14 OH yeah 03:14 Gao 03:14 u wanna make game with meh 03:14 bww 03:14 Uh 03:14 pls dad 03:14 Maybe 03:14 i repot u 03:14 I marked all them "Slate's version" pages for improvement 03:14 Ye 03:14 Also 03:14 And two for deletion due to lack of content 03:14 Are my eyes gud 03:14 Cos I'm a rebel 03:14 Uhm 03:14 Is your mother half-observer? 03:14 no 03:15 i demon spawn 03:15 pls 03:15 Oh yeah 03:15 I be dragon human! 03:15 gao 03:15 were u pro-life 03:15 Yes? 03:15 What? 03:15 XD 03:16 Back 03:16 k 03:16 wb 03:16 Hey Fox! I be dragon human! 03:16 Okay 03:17 Music that is gud: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl26fda_1PE 03:17 Give it a listen 03:18 Well, I think I'm going to either study or skip school 03:18 Which is more fun 03:18 Skipping school. 03:18 I leave it up to you, the wiki 03:18 Hm 03:18 make a poll! 03:18 When you graduate, you will wish you did more bad things. 03:18 Liven up your life. 03:18 Trust me. 03:38 the eyes? 03:39 hey rage, you can bring M&S into the RP. 03:40 Aight. 03:41 refresh 03:41 Haa-ng 03:41 vinny 03:41 Muhahahahahahaha 03:41 Haa-ng 03:43 (vinny) 03:44 (vinny) 03:45 (vinny) 03:45 It just looks like bold speech marks, to be honest 03:45 With the background 03:46 (Vinny) Will you marry me, Nowi? (Vinny) , Fred asked in Fire Emblem 03:46 GAO MON##@ 03:46 fail 03:46 How dare u let Fazzy use dark magic 03:46 Yiff 03:46 Now Phobe gonna rage 03:46 Richard explains 03:47 I think 03:47 Wizard Fazzy's theme should be 03:47 Chosen One 03:47 (vinny) I WILL EAT! (yiff) 03:47 :P 03:48 CH CH CH CHOSEN ONE 03:48 k 03:48 I know Phobe's theme 03:49 Feliz Navidad 03:49 XD 03:49 Haa-ng 03:50 ao 03:50 so* 03:50 gao 03:50 is dat a gud theme 03:51 anyone 03:51 D: 03:51 I love Chosen One, it kinda suits Wizard Fazzy 03:51 k 03:51 Is Feliz Navidad gud 4 Phobe 03:51 GTG yo 03:51 :D 03:51 Huehuehue 03:51 Then we can spoil FNaF 3 all we want 03:51 And we won't have to be lecutred 03:53 Yo Fox, you leaving or staying? 03:54 Staying 03:54 :P 03:54 feliz navidad 03:54 uh 03:54 gao 03:54 remember 03:54 quote template hyp 03:54 cool story bro 03:54 Yiff 03:55 so 03:55 will u do it 03:41 Haa-ng 03:41 vinny 03:41 Muhahahahahahaha 03:41 Haa-ng 03:43 (vinny) 03:44 (vinny) 03:45 (vinny) 03:45 It just looks like bold speech marks, to be honest 03:45 With the background 03:46 (Vinny) Will you marry me, Nowi? (Vinny) , Fred asked in Fire Emblem 03:46 GAO MON##@ 03:46 fail 03:46 How dare u let Fazzy use dark magic 03:46 Yiff 03:46 Now Phobe gonna rage 03:46 Richard explains 03:47 I think 03:47 Wizard Fazzy's theme should be 03:47 Chosen One 03:47 (vinny) I WILL EAT! (yiff) 03:47 :P 03:48 CH CH CH CHOSEN ONE 03:48 k 03:48 I know Phobe's theme 03:49 Feliz Navidad 03:49 XD 03:49 Haa-ng 03:50 ao 03:50 so* 03:50 gao 03:50 is dat a gud theme 03:51 anyone 03:51 D: 03:51 I love Chosen One, it kinda suits Wizard Fazzy 03:51 k 03:51 Is Feliz Navidad gud 4 Phobe 03:51 GTG yo 03:51 :D 03:51 Huehuehue 03:51 Then we can spoil FNaF 3 all we want 03:51 And we won't have to be lecutred 03:53 Yo Fox, you leaving or staying? 03:54 Staying 03:54 :P 03:54 feliz navidad 03:54 uh 03:54 gao 03:54 remember 03:54 quote template hyp 03:54 cool story bro 03:54 Yiff 03:55 so 03:55 will u do it 03:55 OH SHIZZ 03:55 MIB PULLING SOMETHING 03:55 03:55 I GOT THIS 03:55 QEETY 2 THE KINGDOM RESCUE 03:55 DEATH MAGIC PRIEST 03:55 ZOMBIES 03:55 OH SHIZZ 03:55 MIB PULLING SOMETHING 03:55 03:55 I GOT THIS 03:55 QEETY 2 THE KINGDOM RESCUE 03:55 DEATH MAGIC PRIEST 03:55 ZOMBIES 03:56 What 03:56 Wait 03:56 Katt's body evaporated 03:56 How- 03:57 :P 03:57 (Qeety_ 03:57 Death magic 03:57 ... 03:57 Gonna make her a zoomby 03:59 Haa-ng 04:00 dafuq fox 04:00 God, do you not know that I am sensitive? 04:01 you lied to me auntie fox7 04:01 How 04:01 What 04:01 I mean 04:01 How is that offensive to anyone 04:01 sry 04:02 Zombies 04:02 (Lord's name in vain, cough cough) 04:02 Yup 04:02 Also 04:02 HOw does MiB not notice the death priest 04:02 :P 04:02 Aktan is your brother? 04:02 ye 04:02 I used to be Povak 04:03 Or Brovak 04:03 Call me Povak 04:03 If u don't wanna be sensitive to me 04:03 :P 04:03 I call you "Vincent my child" to freak him out 04:04 k 04:04 So 04:04 Zoomby now 04:04 Katt 04:04 Suit 04:04 Uh 04:04 k 04:04 weird 04:04 Fazzy scared 03:56 What 03:56 Wait 03:56 Katt's body evaporated 03:56 How- 03:57 :P 03:57 (Qeety_ 03:57 Death magic 03:57 ... 03:57 Gonna make her a zoomby 03:59 Haa-ng 04:00 dafuq fox 04:00 God, do you not know that I am sensitive? 04:01 you lied to me auntie fox7 04:01 How 04:01 What 04:01 I mean 04:01 How is that offensive to anyone 04:01 sry 04:02 Zombies 04:02 (Lord's name in vain, cough cough) 04:02 Yup 04:02 Also 04:02 HOw does MiB not notice the death priest 04:02 :P 04:02 Aktan is your brother? 04:02 ye 04:02 I used to be Povak 04:03 Or Brovak 04:03 Call me Povak 04:03 If u don't wanna be sensitive to me 04:03 :P 04:03 I call you "Vincent my child" to freak him out 04:04 k 04:04 So 04:04 Zoomby now 04:04 Katt 04:04 Suit 04:04 Uh 04:04 k 04:04 weird 04:04 Fazzy scared 04:05 k 04:06 Saying "k" offends people these days 04:05 k 04:06 Saying "k" offends people these days 04:06 Haa-ng 04:06 i gtg eat din-din 04:06 bai 04:07 kk 2015 03 03